Existing solutions that allow access to data behind a network separation device require running intermediate software on a local network to establish a socket connection to a host server with data behind the network separation device and then an additional socket connection is required to connect to the client. The intermediate software then needs to transfer data between the two socket connections. This solution requires that the host server open a listener socket on a specific port and then wait for a client to connect to the listener socket. To allow the connections at the listener socket, the host server must open the specified port in the firewall to allow incoming connections to the listener socket. By opening the specified port to the listener socket, security issues arise because the port is opened for incoming connections.
A need exists for allowing access behind a network separation device without opening the network separation device for outside connections.